Boog Is A Sick One
by TheForesakenTwist
Summary: This is rated M for a reason. Involves abuse and rape. NOT A GOOD STORY!


Boog was playing Chimp Chomp at the Frosty Mart, as usual. He would rather play his favorite game and just let Lenny do all the work. And it wouldn't matter because Agent Johnson would never fire him because no one would want this job. The sound of the video game music filled his ears. It was such a perfect moment.

Suddenly, sounds of kids' laughter filled his ears, blocking out the video games audio from his eardrums. Boog watched as the familiar purple and green dressed boy skipped past him happily. His friend followed close behind. What a bunch of dweebs, they were just stupid. _Bunch of helpless, stupid kids…_

Boog tried to ignore their chattering and tried to go back to his game, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was elsewhere, not along the lines of moving the joysticks at the right time, he lost quickly. Big bold letters appeared on the screen. **'YOU LOSE'**Boog sighed. He let go of the joysticks and slightly leaned on the Chimp Chomp machine groaning inwardly.

'I lost my life a long, long time ago,' Boog thought unhappily. He glared at the eleven-year old child's direction. They were standing near the Frosty Freeze machine. Fanboy took no notice of Boog and continued talking with his friend Chum chum. Boog's mind filled with hatred for the young male and he growled quietly.

Fanboy heard him though. He stopped talking and turned to look at Boog who was still glaring at him. Under Boog's death stare, Fanboy seemed to shrink. He froze. Fanboy knew that Boog was in a bad mood. This was a good time to leave. "C'mon, we need to leave Chum Chum," Fanboy murmured, taking his friend's hand in his. Chum Chum nodded, understanding why they had to leave quickly.

Boog watched them slowly walk towards the door, watching him carefully, in case he was going to do anything to them unexpectedly. As soon as they were outside, they were back to chatting to each other. Boog watched Fanboy laughing as they talked, smiling, like his friend was the greatest thing in the world.

Boog flinched. The laughter seemed to echo through his mind, causing some of his childhood memories to surface. Boog shut his eyes, trying to block out despicable images from his mind. It didn't help, and Boog tried to focus on thinking about things different.

What really irked Boog is that Fanboy was always cheerful, never seeming to have very many problems in life. He was always having a lot of fun, and always had his friend by his side. _Unlike Boog's childhood…_

"Such a positive outlook on life," Boog said to himself, disgusted. "He needs to know what the real world is like. It isn't all fun and games. He needs to _feel _what the real world is like. It's dark and cruel. Someone needs to teach him…"

Boog smiled as the idea popped into his brain. He smiled with pleasure at this glorious idea. "I _will_ teach him." His smile faltered for half a second. "There could be dire consequences though." His smile was back after he thought, "I'll just plan it out as I go along."

That night 8:30

Boog walked out of the Frosty Mart as soon as his shift was over. This was the night. That night Boog would show that super hero wannabe what the real world felt like.

He walked down the street lit town, keeping a pace as he walked. Boog walked over to Oz's comic shop. On top of the store was the water tower.

He grinned as his plan's procedures flowed through his mind; everything had to be in check. Soon, he was at the front door. He placed his hand upon the frame and slowly, gently pushed. He peeked inside. It was dark, quiet. The boys must have already gone to bed. Boog snuck in quietly, careful to not make any noise. He tip-toed upstairs: to where the boys were sleeping peacefully. Boog glanced at Cum Chum and smirking evilly covered his head with a bag.

The young male awoke immediately and began to cry, but his noises were muffled as Boog tightened his grip around the bag. Fanboy shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up as Boog shoved Chum Chum's body in a closet.

As Boog slammed the door to the closet, Fanboy finally woke up and screamed at the sight of older male. The man muffled his screams quickly by holding a knife to Fanboy's weak throat. "One more scream and you're dead, you got that, Dweeb?" Fanboy didn't listen, and began to cry. That caused Boog to slap duct-tape over his mouth. He then climbed onto Fanboy's bed to the young male's horror, and stared at him dead in the eye.

"God, you're so helpless, so weak. That is SO hot!" The man ripped off Fanboy's clothing, as well as his own, and spread his legs wide apart. With a vicious grin, he began to penetrate the boy's entrance with his digits. Fanboy screamed as loud as he could, but his screams were muffled under the duct-tape. His lanky legs stiffened and sweat collected in between them. Boog pinned his arms and legs down and continued to the pump his large fingers in and out of the slick entrance. "You're so loose," Boog smirked as the boy sobbed, his innocence shattered. "You've probably taken it up multiple times, haven't you?" Fanboy just cried. He could not believe that Boog would do this to him. Boog ran his free hand down Fanboy's chest and attempted to stimulate his small pink nipples. Fanboy moved both his hands and tried to push Boog's away after his nipples went perky. After blood started to flow from the entrance, Boog flipped the boy onto his stomach and positioned his dick at the Fanboy's entrance. He bubbled up saliva up behind the duct-tape, causing it to lose his stickiness. It slid down his chin.

Through his tears Fanboy managed to squeak, "Y-You can't put that in me Boog. It's too big! It won't fit!"

"I'll make it fit," Boog hissed slapping the side of the boy's face in punishment for talking. He began to thrust his thing in and out of him. Fanboy was in unbearable pain and blood spurted from his body. Boog gripped Fanboy's small hips with his large hands to keep control as the boy cried and screamed. Each thrust out felt like his intestines were being pulled out.

"Shut up!" Boog threatened. "or I'll kill you and your pathetic friend!"

"M-Make it stop! MAKE IT STOOOOP!" Fanboy screamed to nobody in particular, his body growing weak from blood loss. He struggled less and less and his screams started to quiet until he was motionless and let Boog take his virgin entrance. He could not do anything about it.

Boog smacked his ass and came inside of him as he thrusted his dick to the hilt. He pulled out and smirked at the sight of cum draining out of Fanboy's gaping abused entrance. The boy just cried and his virginity gone forever. "Shut your trap. I'm going to make you feel the cruelties of the real world. So how about pain, huh? Think you'll be able to handle that?"

Fanboy didn't answer, so Boog flipped him over onto his back and pulled out a knife. "HA! We'll make sure you have no use for these anymore!" Boog cackled and gripped the boy's testicles and began to hack away at them. Fanboy thrashed and screamed as loud as he could but nothing stopped Boog from slicing away his reproductive organs. Boog tossed them over his shoulder after he was finished, and Fanboy went paralyzed with pain with blood gushing out from where his balls used to be.

"You can't have kids now so how about that? Ready to die?" Boog asked an evil smirk.

Fanboy didn't answer him and screamed, "CHUM CHUM! HELP! HELP!"

The man gripped the blood coated knife and plunged it into Fanboy's chest, cutting off the boy's screams. He died on the spot and the water tower grew silent. Boog tossed Fanboy's abused dead body onto his shoulder and carried him to the closet where Chum Chum was trapped. He tossed the dead boy in there and shut the door and locked it. He heard Chum Chum screaming and pleading for Fanboy to wake up. Boog made sure the lock was secure and backed away. "You can die that way little twerp" he chuckled.

Suddenly, police sirens filled the air. The police entered the premises and arrested Boog. They rescued Chum Chum, who was now traumatized, and collected Fanboy's body along with him.

Boog was sentenced to life in jail and Oz took care of Chum Chum.

The End.

KJJKHJHJKF

I know it's short but I wanted to wrap this shit up.


End file.
